


Make sure i will get through

by CursedCursingViking



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cramps, Cuddling, F/M, Sickfic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedCursingViking/pseuds/CursedCursingViking
Summary: The reader is down with a really bad case of the flu, which has lead to the cancelling of a surprise romantic dinner for her and Tom. Unfortunately Tom is delayed too, and comes home to find his sweetheart in a very miserable situation...A short fic, it is my first, so please leave a comment but be nice ^.^





	Make sure i will get through

Your stomach turned again, making you feel like you were going to puke, but nothing happened. Nothing had the last few days. You were laying on the couch in the same spot as yesterday, only today you felt like you were melting into the cushions.

Your body was overheating with fever, but your throat was sore, as if you had a common cold. If your body could have chosen just one illness, it might have been bearable. But no… you were down with the flu. Two in one. Fuck. 

Tom was supposed to come home tonight, and you had planned to surprise him with dinner and something more later on, that may or may not have included some sexy lingerie, a blindfold and butt plug. But now you were laying helpless on the sofa, and could not even stand up for long enough to cook instant noodles. Double fucking fuck.

There was a faint ding and a small vibration from your phone, that sounded like a reversing bulldozer to your sensitive ears. You picked it up and checked it, seeing one new message from Tom, which brought you a second of joy, before you read it. The plane was delayed… Motherfucking triple fucking fuck!  
If only you could fall asleep and fast forward to the point where Tom came home, you would be happy. But there you were; tossing and turning with every cramp you had, not allowed a moment of rest, until hours had passed, and your eyelids began to get heavier. Your muscles began to relax and let you escape your misery, as you slowly fell asleep.  
***  
“Darling?” a voice asked. “Sweetheart, why are you sleeping here and not in the bed?” You could have sworn you had heard it before, but there was no way in hell that it was going to pull you back to consciousness. 

“Darling…” the voice tried again, patiently, as a pair of big, comforting hands slowly shook your shoulders. Then you realized... It was Tom! You forced yourself to sit up and open your eyes to meet his gaze. In the same moment, your stomach decided to cramp up, making you squirm, and bring your whole body back to its horrible situation. Tears started to well up in your eyes, from the sudden blow of pain, as you curled yourself into a tight ball, arms wrapped around your stomach. 

“Oh no, love! Easy now” Tom said with that ever so gentle voice of his, as he sat himself behind you and picked you up, so you could rest your sore back on his secure chest, while he comforted you. “Easy… easy…” he almost whispered, as he rocked you from side to side, trying to make you relax. And oh boy, he succeeded! After a few minutes the cramps were gone, and your entire body relaxed. It made it easier to deal with the massive headache and stomach ache there were still raging on.

You were almost dwelling back to sleep, when Tom stood up and left the living room, after giving you a tiny kiss on your forehead. He came back shortly after with a glass of milk and some painkillers. “here you go” he said and gave you the pills and the milk “I assume it’s the flu? The milk should help settle your stomach and make your throat hurt less”

You tried to drown the pills with the beverage, but struggled to swallow them completely, making your body act up yet again. Why did you always get so bloody sensitive when you were sick?! You finally managed to get it all down, and opened your eyes to meet Toms beautiful gaze. “Let’s get you to bed” he said with a soft smile and proceeded to pick you up, very carefully, so that your condition wouldn’t get worse. He carried you to your bedroom and put you down on the bed slowly. He went on to get into his pyjamas pants and laid down next to you.

The light cramps in your legs and arms had returned and made you restless, until Tom wrapped his arms and legs around yours, and held you comfortably in place. He drowned himself in your hair, breathing in the scent of your hair.

“I love you, Tom” you whispered so softly that it almost didn’t hurt you and so silently that you thought he couldn’t hear you.

But the following “I love you too, (Y/N)” proved you wrong, and you snuggled closer together. Even though it sucked to be so sick, it wasn’t that bad when you were next to him. Almost bearable, and you knew you were going to get through. He would make sure you did.


End file.
